The application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/106,208 which was filed on Oct. 17, 2008.
Prior art brake sensors are typically used with an electromagnetic brake that has a failsafe feature that activate springs to apply the brake if an electromagnetic field that opposes the force of the springs fails. To deactivate the brake, the electromagnetic field pulls the brake parts apart. A resolver is typically used to communicate with a controller to inform the aircraft of the brakes position. A brake verification mechanism may be used with the brake sensor to determine whether a brake is in use.